


you are my dream come true

by prettyboyrollins



Series: 31 Kisses in 31 Days [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyrollins/pseuds/prettyboyrollins
Summary: Sami's not one for old, cheesy traditions - but he may change his mind. [A Christmas-themed slice of life.]





	you are my dream come true

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back to fill out the zomega tag! this time with a fic that's part of a challenge i'm doing next month!
> 
> title stolen from [vince vance & the valiants' "all i want for christmas is you"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5o8vM8bHoE)

Sami hadn’t noticed the mistletoe hanging innocently in the doorway to Kenny’s bedroom when he arrived two nights ago – he’d been a little preoccupied with calming Brad down, and then showering to wash all the drool off, and then curling up fireside with the man he loved in the glow from the Christmas tree lights. He’d never really celebrated Christmas before, for obvious reasons, but this year Kenny had insisted he join him and his family, if only so they could spend a few nights together in an otherwise hectic year. Between the Bullet Club’s meteoric rise into the mainstream, and Sami’s long-overdue push in the WWE, there’d hardly been a moment for them to reconnect outside of a few stolen hours spent on FaceTime. “Plus, if you come see me, it’ll give me an extra edge before Wrestle Kingdom, and I’m gonna need it against Jericho.”

Sami disagreed – “we all know who the _real_ greatest of all time is, and with all due respect, it’s not him” – but he came anyway, because he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to see his boyfriend.

The few days they had passed in a blur – late mornings with homemade breakfasts, ice skating together in the snow, watching terrible action movies and throwing popcorn at the TV together. Everything was as perfect as it could be. It took until the day after Boxing Day for them to both end up in the doorway, Kenny’s arms wrapped tight around Sami’s waist as they stood there smiling dopily at each other. Even after all these years, the butterflies still ran rampant when Kenny smiled at him. “You’re beautiful,” Kenny murmured, and a blush bloomed across Sami’s cheeks. He’d never really get over that, and that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. “I love you.”

Sami beamed at him, fingers tangling in the back of Kenny’s shirt as he pressed closer, greedy for contact they lacked year-round. “I love you too, habibi. You know I do.”

Kenny looked at him, love so obvious in his eyes, and then glanced up. His smirk was dangerous (as it always was), so Sami’s eyes followed, falling on the innocuous little branch that had been taped to the doorframe rather inelegantly. “What?”

“It’s mistletoe,” Kenny explained. “You know the tradition, right? Everyone does.”

“Yes, I do, but I don’t even celebrate Christmas.” He laughed a little. “It’s not a tradition for me. I didn’t realize people actually hung it up in their houses. I thought that was just for cheesy rom-coms where the writer can’t come up with a legitimate reason for the two main characters to kiss, y’know, so it’d force the moment they couldn’t actually come up with.”

“No, it’s very real, and I’ve definitely hung it up.” Kenny pointed. “See? ‘S right there. So you know… we have to kiss now. That’s the rule.”

“But Christmas is over. It’s out of season and therefore the rules don’t apply.” He nodded, his logic infallible as far as he was concerned. “So really, you’ve just got a poisonous plant hanging from your ceiling. You should take it down before it falls and Brad eats it. How come they use a poisonous plant for something like this, anyway? Seems a little weird and counterproductive to me, but hey, what do I know.”

“That’s not how this works, Sami.” Kenny huffed, and Sami had to laugh at his adorable pout. Brad _boofed_ from the living room, and Kenny looked over his shoulder to shush him. “I’m talking to Sami, Brad. Now’s not the time.”

“Let him talk, he clearly wants to be a part of this discussion. I think he’s on my side. Are you on my side, Brad?”

He _boofed_ again, and Sami smirked, smug. “See?”

“Listen, Sami, are you _really_ going to pass up a perfectly good excuse to kiss me?” If he hadn’t been holding Sami so close, he would have had his hands on his hips, indignant. “Because I always thought you were smarter than that. C’mon. You know you want to.”

Sami laughed, shaking his head before leaning in very slowly, pressing his lips to Kenny’s in the gentlest kiss he could manage. Kenny purred into it, fingers digging into the pudge on Sami’s hips. _My god, I love you,_ he thought to himself.

He let it last a while – he couldn’t tell quite how long it actually went on for, but they only pulled apart when Brad wedged himself between them, begging for attention because he was clearly being ignored and that just wouldn’t do. _Like father, like son._ Kenny knelt down to ruffle his fur. “Man, I’m gonna need you to not interrupt my kisses with my boyfriend, buddy, okay?”

Sami bent over to kiss Kenny’s hair, and when Kenny looked up and smiled at him through a curtain of errant silver and black curls, he was so sure he was staring at the moon – brightly lit and brilliant in the night sky, pulling him closer like the tides. It was the most perfect moment they’d had during this visit – and as much as he hated to admit it, it was because of the mistletoe that was still hanging above them. Even though they weren’t _his_ traditions, and they were cheesier than anything, maybe they still had some merit after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> as i mentioned above, i'm trying to write a fic based on a different type of kiss for every day in january! since this one was christmas-based, i decided to post it early (which also allows me to not post on new year's day, when i'll probably be at work). i'll be doing a bunch of different pairings, so if you like my style of writing, please keep checking back!
> 
> and of course, if you wanna see more of kenny/sami, let me know. i'm going to hopefully write more about how kenny's the moon and sami's the sun.
> 
> happy holidays, y'all!


End file.
